A Shot of Luck
by FMASTA9
Summary: One Piece one shot by FMASTA9 featuring Brook and Nico Robin. Alt. in between scene of actual first appearance episode of Brook.


**Author's Notes: **First, and probably last One Piece one-shot (get it, one piece, one shot? HAHA?), featuring my top favorite character Dead Bones Brook, and my top favorite female character, Nico Robin, in a humorous yet realizing alt. in between scene from the actual first appearance episode of Brook. So enjoy A Shot of Luck, One Piece Fanfict by FMASTA9.

**

* * *

**

A Shot of Luck

* * *

He seemed normal enough, if she considered her crew normal. Nico Robin accepted their new crewmate and musician, Brook, an eight-foot tall, afro-clad, gentlemanly…living skeleton. He shared many traits with her captain,

Luffy, including his appetite, his eagerness, and his bad jokes (Brook's consisting of his skeletal structure and appearance, Luffy's about farts or something else completely pointless, both really bad and barely, rarely

humorous). There was just one thing that differentiated him from his gentlemanly stature, and that was…his perverted side. The first time they met, Brook's introduction was much to Robin's liking, referring to her as a

beautiful lady and how it was a pleasure to meet her, but as soon as he finished, he followed up with a request to see her underwear. Being the sane person she was, she quickly denied, but showed him respect by not

smacking him across the skull; instead Nami did so for her. His expression, she guessed, had shown a sort of gratitude for not double-teaming with Nami on hitting him. Of course, according to Brook who hadn't eaten in

years, they were to dine together. The skeleton joined the straw-hat crew in indulging in Sanji's octopus mountain, and it revealed many things about him in the small talk they made, including his similarities to Luffy when

it came to manners. After dinner, everyone returned to his or her quarters to wash up before having dessert. Robin did so, then began her return to the dining room, but stopped when she noticed Brook, standing alone and

staring at the stars. She walked toward him, which caught his attention. "Yohohohoho, the lovely young lady returns, changed your mind about showing me your panties," the skeleton joked innocently. Robin crossed her

arms and stared at him. Believe it or not, the silent girl made 'the living skeleton' uneasy and nervous, "is something wrong? Is there something on my face? Oh my. My face is gone, because I'm a skeleton!

Yohohohohohoho!" Brook's joke failed to amuse her; instead she just continued to stare at him. "My dear, is there some reason you stare at me, it's creeping 'me' out…no offense," the skeleton spoke half-worriedly at her.

"You are a strange one," Robin finally decided to speak up, the comment making Brook fall over at her stating of the obvious. 'She just figured it out?' "But it's a cute strangeness," she continued. Brook looked up at her. He

was never referred to as cute by any one since he became a skeleton. "You consider me…cute," Brook questioned her, standing up to return to his towering position in comparison to Robin's height. "I said you're strange, but

regardless my comment, I have a question for you," Robin smiled at her goofy chat partner, who took a sip of his tea and fixed his hat, ending his charades with an exaggerated, "shoot!" Robin wasted not time, "why are you

so happy around us? We haven't exactly been polite, especially the guys, referring to you as a ghost and trying to exorcise you isn't exactly a kind gesture." It made him pause, open his jaw to speak, but close it again as if

searching for an answer he was unsure was correct in what he wanted to say. The sea breeze flowed through his black Afro and her long raven hair. "It's because…of you people, that I am overjoyed to see another living

person…I enjoy…people, living people…so much," he struggled to speak his answer, his teacup rattling out of control, "normally, my heart doesn't race…because I'm a skeleton, yoho…ho, but…but the sight of living people…

always brings me such overwhelming happiness, weeheeee," he began to spin around on one foot, his tone changing to ecstatic. A hand popped out of the wall and grabbed his skull, stopping the spinning skeleton. "I'm glad

to have met you, skeleton, I can't wait to hear more stories," Robin said as she walked towards him, "I would just like to say something in advanced." She pushed him lower with the hand protruding from the wall and kissed

him on the cheekbone, the action made Brook…blush? "Welcome to the crew." Brook's only response he could utter was, "eh?" Robin began to walk past him, Brook standing in confusion at her sly remark. "You see, if it is

up to our captain, Luffy won't allow you to 'not' join our crew, despite what the others say. You will most likely join whether you want to or not, so I am welcoming you now," she smiled, continuing on her way back to the

dining room. "Oh, what happiness! How I've waited so long for this," Brook exclaimed to himself, arms raised in the air out of pure joy. "Hm," was his reaction to the line of arms flowing across the wall towards him. They

stopped in front of him, the hand in front held out a pair of purple, white lace frill women's underwear. "Yohohohoho, it must be my lucky day," Brook exclaimed waving his bony hands in the air, one holding his tea cup and

cane, the other waving the purple panties around in celebration of what he considered a personal victory. He stopped, looked around, and stuffed the undies in his collar. Brook cleared his bony throat and took a sip of his tea

before returning to the dining room to continue the story of his life…death…life-death. At the end of the following venture, he would be accepted by them all: Robin, Ussop, Chopper, Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Franky, and Luffy, Luffy

being the most accepting, it being his idea to let him…make him join. The crew finally recruited a musician, an undead musician who enjoyed living people, and would like it no other way then the way he had it now. He felt

like the luckiest skeleton in the world (Brook being the only living skeleton in the world) that he now had the best friends he could ever ask for, and the crew felt the same, treating him with equal respect as they would a

crewmate, and a friend.


End file.
